


To The moon

by Reeka



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeka/pseuds/Reeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BADboy!Blaine<br/>Badboy!Sebastian<br/>Badboy!Jen<br/>Shynerd!kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The moon

"  
Badboy!Blaine  
Shy nerd! Kurt  
Badboy!Jen  
Badboy!Sebastian  
_________________________________  
Blaine VOE.  
AGGGGh ...  
A New f*** school , I really Don't remember how I get kicked out from Dalton ... Hmmmm The only Good thing is that sab and Jen are with me ... a hope to faend a hot pies of a** to f **...  
_________________________  
Jen VOE.  
Nothing ... Just Nothing in my life is Good ..! Ahh ... But I have seb and Blaine  
________________________  
Sebastian VOE.

Hmmm. New school New A** to F** ...  
Hm I wanders if Blaine will faend someone before me and the school ... Homophobia ... Hm lat's see 

.........  
Day one ...!

the Door to WMHS opend with so mach foors and Tree boys come in ... Wearing all black and lather Jackets ... The boy in The medal looks most scary with all scars in his face ... The boy in the lift is wearing a Dark Big sunglasses ... and his Black heir foleing on his forehead ...

 

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE MSTEKS BECOZ I NEED HELP WITH THE CRAMER .. Am so so sorry agine .


End file.
